You can't Run Away from the Past
by Derpy Walrusness
Summary: She was socially awkward. He was a jailbird. She first saw him when she was twelve. They were the best of friends. Suddenly he moved away. Six years later, she sees him again. This time he's running from the police. Once school starts she is surrounded by her friends. She still sees him though. M for language. Jerza, Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia.
1. Seeing Him

**Hola, this is my first story, so give it all the critisism it needs.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I would make Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza together already...**

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night. She was coming back from the grocery store. Holding all twenty bags in her hand like it was nothing. Suddenly a blue-haired man came running past her. Something about him was _very _familiar... Seconds later police came running after him. One stopped to interrogate her.

"Hello, My name is Orga. Did you happen to see a blue-haired man with a red tattoo over his eye run past you?"

Being Erza, a good law-abiding citizen, she nodded and pointed to her left. That wasn't the direction he went. He went straight into an alleyway. She pointed to the left for childhood's sake. When the policeman, Orga she remembered, described him, she knew exactly who he was. When they were twelve, they were the best of friends. Suddenly he was framed by one of the school delinquients. He went to juvie. After he got out, his family moved to a different country called Edolas. She never got the courage to tell him that she loved him.

Now he was back. Apparently, he was running from the police. Maybe he wasn't framed back then. Maybe he was lying to her..._ No! I will not believe it! He NEVER lied to me... I_ _think... _He was _framed _for various reasons... Reasons such as sexual harassment and violation of privacy. That's right. She remembers now.

* * *

_It was a sunny school day. It looked promising to Erza. Then the first face she saw when she got to school with a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth, was a policeman. After that her day got worse and worse. It could honestally be the worst day in her life. She deemed that true when she saw Jellal, her best friend, being dragged away. Sho, Millianna, and Wally all started crying. Simon and she were trying to hold in their tears. Trying to be strong for the three who were crying. The school's delinquent, Alex (some random character I made up), started cracking up. That pushed Erza over the border. She started to give him a glare. That was when the first killer glare left her brown-grey eyes. It later became known as the mother-of-all-glares. She started to walk up to him and gave him the best glare she had. Alex started to shake. A wet spot formed on his pants. He didn't care if it was embarrassing; it was as scary as hell on earthland. She kicked him in the balls. HARD. Just to make sure he didn't mess her or her friends ever again. His posse started running away from her not wanting to share the same fate as their leader._

_"Faithful friends, huh?" Erza said with plenty of venomous sarcasm lacing her voice._

_"Erza, it's alright..." She paused when she heard his voice._

_"But Jellal..."_

_"It's okay, I'll do my time in juvie. Then I'll come back to you."_

_.:Three Months Later:._

_Erza was really happy today. She was visibly sparkling. You would be able to see it miles away. The reason she was sparkling was because today was the day Jellal got out of juvie (A/N: Why else would I put a timeskip?). After school she went straight to Jellal's house. It was a pretty spring day. The sakura blossoms were blooming. She made it to his house and saw a truck in front of the house. She took a step on the lawn. She walked to the polished wood door. She rang the doorbell two times. When no one answered she rang again. This time Jellal's foster mom answered._

_"May I please see Jellal?" Erza asked._

_"Of course you may," she turned around and yelled,"JELLAL! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" _

_A voice replied,"COMING!" (You perverts...)_

_She saw Jellal run down the stairs. "Hey," she said,"I noticed a truck in front of your house. What's that about?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you... We're moving to Edolas. My foster father's job is taking him there. I'll be back in three years..." He looked heart-broken to tell herthose last sentences. "I think I should go back to my room... I need to finish packing."_

_Erza made no response. She just stood there. Wind blew. Some of the Sakura blossoms' petals fell in front of her face. Her hair lashed in the wind. She felt like she died and came back to life. She wouldn't — NO — COULDN'T let him get away like that. She was just starting to like him._

_The next day of school felt like hell. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it was useless to try. A couple months afterwards she moved from Heaven's Tower city to Magnolia. She decided for a fresh start._

* * *

Here she was running from the past she tried to get away from.

* * *

**Well that's it. My very first chapter of my very first story. I'm sorry if it's so short, but I personally think all first chapters should be short to introduce you to the story a bit. Once you reach the second chapter+ it should be long for the plot to settle in...**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Roofs and Cakes

**Hey I'm back! Tadaima!**

**Today (May 21, 2013) I had a Language exam. It was _really_ easy. Tomorrow I have a math exam... *cry tear sob* It's gonna take _forever_... T^T**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima better hurry up with Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and plenty of others. If only I owned Fairy Tail... *sigh***

* * *

Erza went back to school after the summer. She hasn't seen or heard of Jellal, her bluenette, tattooed friend. Erza went to Fiore High. In her school, Fiore High, there's a system. There are different 'groups.' Those groups have a name. Some groups are delinquent groups: Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Naked Mummy. Others are nerdy groups: Dark Unicorn (it's a guild! During Nirvana Arc, Blue Pegasus fights them), Red Hood, and Harpuia. While most are classified as "legal". Legal would be: not cheating on tests, no drugs, no alcohol under age (some exceptions made), and no steroids. Some legal groups are: Fairy Tail (the best of course!), Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. All ages are accepted into groups. Erza was in Fairy Tail. Outside of her group others call her Titania, the Fairy Queen. There was only one independant group in the school. Independant guilds didn't listen to the authorities, but they still had morals of their own, so they couldn't be classified as a delinquent or nerdy group. There was only one independant group in existence right now. That group was called Crime Sorciere. No one knew who was in that group. Only people in that group know who's in it.

Erza was back in business! She was running for STUCO (student council in case you didn't know...) president. She felt like she was sure to win for the 4th time in a row. The only thing she was concerned about was Natsu. He was running for sports representative. The opponent: Sting Eucliffe from the group Sabertooth. Natsu and Sting are long time enemies. They, in fact, are cousins. Sting and Rogue, Natsu's other cousin, has made their family split in two. On one side are Sting and Rogue; on the other side are Natsu and his dad, Igneel, Wendy and her mom, Grandine, and Gajeel with his dad, Metalicana. Sting and Natsu were both very good at sports, but she felt that Natsu was better then Sting, biased or not. She still had her doubts about Natsu winning. He was rash and hard-headed. Students may-scratch that-_do_ want a representative who listens to them. Natsu still had a good history with the school. The chances were 50/50 of Natsu winning. The students couldn't automatically choose Sting over Natsu. After all, Natsu made most of the goals in soccer, the touchdowns in football (American of course!), the shots in basketball, and the home runs in baseball.

_Dun~ Duuun~ Dun~ Dun... Dun~ Duuun~ Duun~ Dun~_

The bell snapped Erza out of her reverie. Lucy was looking over at Erza with a confused expression. Erza looked back quizzically. Lucy explained.

"Erza, you hardly ever daydream in _class. _Is something wrong?"

"No Lucy, nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind is all. Thank you for your kindness."

"No problem. Hey Erza, wanna go have lunch at that new bistro in town?"

"No thank you Lucy. I'm meeting someone. I can't go. I'm truly sorry." _Lies. I just want some time to think is all..._

"Oh, okay! It's alright! As long as you come next time, right? I'm pretty sure the new bistro has some delicious cakes..." stated Lucy, who was well aware of her friend's _fondness _of sweets while trying to persuade her friend to come along.

"No, I'm truly sorry, but I must be going now."

With that Erza left her friend looking at her strangely. As Erza made her way to the roof various students greeted her kindly. On the roof she noticed that she wasn't alone. She saw a mop of blue shaggy hair lying down on top of the mini building that held the stairs. He didn't notice her yet. _Something's familiar about him... He doesn't feel threatening... Then again, looks can be deceiving. _She came back to reality when she noticed the bluenette move his head, finally noticing her. She caught sight of a red tattoo covering his eye. With a gasp she realized who he was. He was Jellal. He was her childhood friend. He was the one she was in love with.

* * *

Lucy ran up to her friends, Levy and Lisanna. While panting she explained to her friends why she was late.

"I of-fered Er-za... to come wi-with us. She declined. Th-en I tem-pted her with sw-eets. Sh-e declined ag-ain. She wa-lked away... It wa-was _really_ wie-weird... I was wal-king in the hall-ways wh-en I saw Natsu... I star-ted tal-king with him...—"

She was interrupted by none other than Lisanna.

"Oh My God! Lucy! You talked with him! Good for you! I'm so proud of you! Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" (A/N: This story is AU if you didn't figure that out... Lucy and Natsu are _not_ best friends and the only thing in common is that they have the same friends and group. They just barely talk to each other)

There was no doubt Lisanna was just a mini-Mirajane. Lisanna already had good figure and personality. Now she had Mira's match-making skills.

"—as I was saying," said Lucy who had now caught her breath, "I started talking with Natsu. We just chatted until Gray came over and demanded a fight. Once they started arguing there was nothing I could do. I noticed the time after that and rushed over here as fast as I could. The End."

Once Lucy finished her story, the trio of girls headed over to the new bistro in town, Jungle Cafe (based off of a real company; I don't own the name whatsoever). The girls sat there and pondered over the menu.

* * *

**~Jungle Cafe Menu~**

Special

Panini...3.50

Cold Sub...3.25

Soups

Chicken Soup...3.25

Potatoe Soup...3.25

Minestrone...3.50

Salads

Chopped Apple...3.75

Cesear...3.50

Iceberg Wedge...3.00

Sweets

1/2 Dozen Macaroons...3.00

Little Cake...2.75

Big Cake...4.00

Beverages

Coffee...1.25

Soda...1.00

•Coke

•Dr. Pepper

•Sprite

•Root Beer

•Fanta–orange or strawberry

•Powerade

Smoothie...3.00

•Chocolate

•Strawberry

•Vanilla

* * *

A waiter came to the girls' table.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"I would like a chopped apple salad with a water, please," said Lisanna.

"Please get me a minestrone and a Coke," requested Levy.

"Umm... Give me a panini, a strawberry smoothie, and 2 little cakes," said Lucy thoughtfully.

With that the waiter left the table to put the order in.

"Ne, ne, Lucy, why'd you get 2 little cakes?" asked Levy.

"Oh, both of them are for Erza. I heard their cakes here are the best. I wanted to get some for Erza because she couldn't come," replied Lucy.

"Well, knowing Erza, I would guess you would have to buy at _least _50 of those cakes. Of course they would be strawberry," stated Lisanna.

The waiter came back to the table with all their food ready. The chopped apple salad had apples on it that weren't oxidized, the minestrone was steaming hot, and the panini was warmed to a nice temperature. As the girls dug in the waiter came back. This time with two small cakes. He placed the cakes in front of Lucy.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked Lucy.

"Yes ma'am?" replied the waiter.

"Etto... Would it be any trouble to put these cakes inside a box? With a bag too," questioned Lucy.

"No, not at all," said the waiter.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" exclaimed Lucy.

After the girls finished their meal, they headed separate ways. Lisanna to the mall; she figured she could use some new shoes. Levy to her own home; she wanted to reread her entire library the tenth time. Finally, Lucy back to school; not wanting to risk being late for the next period after lunch; and she wanted to find Erza and give her the cakes.

* * *

**Well that's the next chapter for this story. I'll be updating at random times just so you know...**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Remember

**Hey~ How's life for y'all? (It was a rhetorical question. Don't answer it. Unless you want to. I don't mind. It just means more reviews.) That reminded me...I want to thank all those who have reviewed. The End. JK. (on the "The End." part)**

**Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Fairy Tail... Gratefully to the people who actually read the Author's note at the beginning and the end I don't own Fairy Tail. Otherwise it would've been a bunch of mush right now.**

* * *

Erza was currently in huge predicament.

After she saw him she turned back into the mini building as quickly as possible. She was certain her face blended in with her hair (might I mention it was scarlet?) at the moment. As she turned around, she was hyperventilating (haha, past progressive... Ugh... Language...). Calming down, she started walking down the stairs trying not to trip on the steps (A/N: not much Jerza right now, huh). Erza being Erza, her mind was flocked about what had happened back _there._ Having friends was one of the good things about _relationships, _Erza concluded. Friends helped with relationships. Yeah, friends _do_ help with other friends love lives. While thinking,she didn't notice Lucy directly in front of her face.

"-za!"

"Erza! Natsu and Gray are fighting again!"

Lucy gave up on trying to get Erza to get the boys in control. She decided it was time for her inner monster to come out and lash at the boys who were currently fighting in the nearly-destroyed, tiled hallway behind her. As she turned around, she made a murderous aura surround her. She slanted her eyebrows. And gave the boys the killer glare and asked the seven threatening words, "Do you want me to get Erza?" After that the boys shut up about anything and everything.

* * *

~Erza's Mind~

Number 1: Go back up and TALK to him. You haven't seen him in about seven years... (._.)

Number 2: TAKE THAT METAL PIPE OUTTA YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORM! GO BACK AND WHACK HIM ON THE HEAD! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO GAJEEL WHEN HE WAS MEAN TO LEVY! REMEMBER, HE DITCHED YOU TO GO TO PERGRANDE JUNIOR HIGH! Grrr... BE AGGRESSIVE! )=|

Number 3: WAAAAAHHHH! I wanna go back and see him... Sniffle. ToT

Number 4: He looked so _sexy _like that. Go back there. CONFESS to him. With any luck, he might take you to his house and fuck you there. You know all the ways to pleasure him. You read it from Levy's books. (=_=)

Number 1: Strike up a conversation. Get to know him. He might've changed. You don't know that. (._.)

Number 5: Run away. Don't go near him. He'll just bring you more sadness. (OoO)

Number 4: _Fuck him. (=_=)_

Number 3: You miss him. Go back up there and cry into his chest. You both would secretly love it anyway. Sniffle. ToT

Number 2: GO BACK AND HIT HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD! BE THE FIRST TO TAKE CONTROL! GO ON! TAKE OUT THAT METAL PIPE! SMACK HIM 'TIL HE REALIZES HE LOVES YOU! )=|

Number 5: Go away while you can. Maybe this year you'll finally get over him. (OoO)

Number 4: Suck his balls until he cums into your mouth... (=_=)

Number 1: Stay. Go back up. Then talk to him. You have an excuse. You're running for STUCO president. (._.)

Number 6: Be like the Gajeel and stalk him from afar. Be like the wind. Be like the bee. Be the Gajeel. Be the wind. Be the bee. ~(-_-)~

* * *

Something brought her to reality. Something _very _blue. Guess who. It was _him. He _was there right now. Right in front of her. Then, he spoke. He had a gentle voice. A smooth, silky voice that could intoxicate her with one word. That word was...

"Hello . s.. ..u .. ... .o.. ..s. ..w. I w.. ..n...i.. .h.. y.. ..r. d..n."

The words against her ears turned to mush, and his voice was the only thing she could hear at the moment. She was enchanted by his voice. It was delicious. It was like sweets drizzled in chocolate syrup. It was like the sweetest, biggest strawberry cheesecake that she got all to herself. His voice was like the shiniest, newest, most-effective metal pipe in stores (A/N: watch OVA 2). It was like the newest collection of books she got from Levy (A/N: if you've seen OVA 1 you'll understand).

His second sentence brought her to reality again. She snapped.

"Excuse me, but have I seen you before? You seem like you used to know me..."

"WellIusedtoknowyou, seeweusedtobebestfriendsalongtimeago. Yougotframedwenttojuviethencameback. Whenyoucamebackyouhadtomoveaway. The End. It's over."

"Oh, I see... Two years ago, an accident happened. I was caught up in that accident. A blow to head. Amnesia. That's my story. I apologize for the inconvenience. Please accept my apology."

Those words hit Erza like a freight train. She came out of her dazed/rushed attitude. _Wait... whaa? He lost his memory!? Does he remember **anything?** He MUST remember something... I hope._

* * *

**Okay, well that's it. It's kinda small. But I ran out of ideas. Everytime I run out of ideas I don't wanna go to Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and ect. It'll end up being boring and not putting you guys on edge. I think. How'd you guys like it?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Side Pairings (Extra Chapter)

**Cause I'm a bitch I'm making this a Nalu/Gruvia/Gale special! I'm gonna do the rest of my talking at the bottom! ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail... Oh the things I would do to it...**

* * *

_**This happens between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3...**_

* * *

Levy was walking to her house after she went to lunch with Lisanna and Lucy. She thought it was odd that Lisanna went out to buy new shoes during lunch break, but who was she to complain? She was, after all, going to her house to read her latest book and reread her entire collection... _Lunch break is an hour... I spent two minutes walking to the bistro. Ten minutes at the bistro. Now three minutes walking home... If it was five minutes walking back to school... Yes! Forty minutes to read her collection and the new book! ... Why does it feel like someone's watching me? _Levy turned around to se nothing but a swish of long black hair. As Levy opened her front gate, she felt the same presence again. _Maybe some's stalking me? Or maybe it's some pervert... But why would a perv be after me? I mean, I have almost no curves. _She shivered.

* * *

As Lisanna was walking through the mall, she noticedit was almost empty. The only people she noticed were this old couple, the janitor, staff, college students, and Gray-wait Gray? _That must mean Juvia's somewhere over here too... _She walked over to Gray.

"Oi! Gray!"

Gray looked over to her. She motioned for him to come over towards her.

"Huh? I didn't expect you to be at the mall. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was talking with Lucy and Levy at the new bistro... I heard you and Gray were fighting. Huh? Then Lucy came over. I also heard that once Lucy came over Natsu immediatly stopped fighting. Is that true? Does Natsu like Lucy?"

"I-I do-don't know..." _Shit, I stuttered..._

"Oh?~ I think I heard you stutter?"

"..." _Just like a mini-Mira... Well, she is Mira's little sister. Naturally they would pair up for pairings like Gajeel and Levy. Or Juvia and Lyon... I'll never have a chance against Juvia. She'll just end up like the rest of my family. After they died, I vowed to never love anyone again..._

"So Natsu _does _like Lucy... YES! Ne, ne Gray, Wanna make them a couple?"

Inside Lisanna was fangirling. That is until she noticed a ominous aura around a corner. Lisanna unconsciously shivered whilist Juvia's eyes started glowing. A vioce drawled out a couple words that might've given Lisanna nightmares afterwards.

**_"Does Lisanna-san want to be Juvia's new Love Rival with Lucy and Natsu together? Juvia thought she was getting along with Lisanna-san... Spending time with Gray-sama... Unbelieveable!"_**

* * *

Gajeel was following Levy as she made her way out of the bistro followed by Lucy then Lisanna. You couldn't say he was _stalking_ squirt... He was... following her unoticed...

He heard Lisanna say to the others that she needed new shoes, so she was going to the mall. He then heard Bunny-Girl (A/N: Sticking with tradition ;D) say that she was going to give Erza some cake, and she was heading back to school before lunch break was over. He heard shrimp say that she was going home to reread her new collection.

You couldn't say he was "stalking" squirt. She was just so damn intriguing! (Guess who he learned that word from... ;D) Especially once Erza threatens to kill you because he was "mean" to her. Gajeel shivered (A/N: Gee, lotsa shivering). He didn't want to go through _that _ever again... After the Threatening he made sure to keep good watch over her. You could say he was her bodyguard or something like that. Gajeel snapped out of his reverie when he noticed bookworm turn around. He quickly hid in the nearest alley. He let out his breath he didn't know he was holding in when squirt turned around. She reached her front gate by now. As she closed it, he went around to the back where her window was. He saw her open the door to her room.

Her room was _huge._ It had wood flooring, a quite plain bed, a nightstand with a lamp on top of it, and right next to her bed there was a gray-blue toned beanbag. Every where else there was books, books, and more _books. _There was the ocasional bookshelf in her room though. Overall, Gajeel didn't like the room at all. The only thing he would like in the room right now would be bookworm herself.

He came back down to Earthland from Edolas when he noticed her with a strange book in hand. The book was 50 Shades of Gray (A/N: Cliche right?). Believe it or not, Gajeel, himself, read that book a week ago. He smirked. _I didn't know bookworm read those kind of books. Squirt must know a lot. _(Oh Gajeel, you and your perverted thoughts...)

* * *

Lucy was walking to school from the bistro. She was currently daydreaming about a certain pinkette. She didn't realize that she was about to bump into Sting, Rogue, and Minerva, the fammed Saber Trio.

**CRASH!**

When Lucy fell, she landed on her bum.

"Oh? What's a Fairy doing around us Sabers?" inquired Sting.

"Um... Well... I was...-" Lucy was abruptly cut off by Minerva.

"Bitch! You got mud on my $89 dollar dress! Do you _want_ me to beat you up again?!"

Lucy quickly shook her. Then, a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her savior was blocked out by the sun, so she couldn't see him. Her savior helped her up. She looked up and noticed toned, tanned abs, strong arms, and a red tattoo on his right shoulder. The tattoo was a lot like the one that was on her right (A/N: Did I get it right?) hand. She saw his face. Those dark, onyx eyes that held so much mystery. She felt like she drown in those eyes. She then saw his hair. It was a glorious pink that she knew so well -WAIT, _pink!? _There was only one pinkette that she knew of currently. That pinkette was none other than Natsu Dragneel (Gee, you saw that one coming didn't you... sarcasm intended). She sharply inhaled. It was more like a gasp without the surprise part. Just the nervousness part. While Lucy was dazed, Natsu was currently beating the living shit out of the three Sabers. As Natsu was finishing up, Lucy was taking a trip back to Earthland.

"Hellooooo... You still in there?"

Lucy snapped back to reality to see a _very _childish face and pink hair.

"Good, you're awake. C'mon! Let's head back to school!"

"Oh yeah, I also ned to give Erza," Natsu started shaking, " this cake. Would you come with me to give it to her?" Lucy asked the shaking boy.

"S-sure... Ill g-go with yo-you..."

"YAY! Thanks Natsu you're the _best!_" Lucy exclaimed as she started hugging Natsu.

The pink-haired boy with onyx eyes now had a face a darker shade than his hair. Natsu would _never _admit it, but he sometimes pulls-a-Juvia and stalks Lucy... TO PROTECT HER OF COURSE!

* * *

"Well, for starters, we could do a simple confrontation... or you could push him to ask her out..."

At the moment Lisanna was listing off options to help get their favorite blonde and pinkette together. She didn't know how to confront those two... _I guess I'll just ask Mira next time I see her..._

"Nah, knowing Natsu, you can't do a straight-forward confrontation. You have to kinda avoid the subject until he realizes it himself. Just wait it out, he'll come to his senses and ask her out eventually. If he doesn't ask her out within this school ear, then I'll help you get them together."

* * *

Somewhere around the cornerJuvia was sighing with relief (Haha, I didn't know how to spell it so I looked it up on Google... Don't even think about giving me your sas about 'why do we even care?'). Juvia decided to talk to Gray_-sama_ today, so Lisanna_-san_ wouldn't think about stealing him from Juvia. She looked around to make sure that Lyon_-san _wasn't at the mall, so he couldn't steal Gray_-sama _from Juvia. Juvia loved Gray_-sama _with all her heart. She loved his seductive dark navy (No such thing as dark navy...) eyes. She loved his stripping habits. She loved him from head to toe. She loved his toned abs. She loved the tattoo over his heart. You could say that she truly loved Gray with all her heart.

* * *

**I think I'm just gonna end it like this... **

**While typing this I was watching FT episodes 160-162 and at the begining of episode 160 and I was like: NATSU IS REALLY ****PERV! OMG! And then on episode 162 I was like: ELFEVER! YAY!**

**Annnddddd... NOW IT'S THE BEGINING OF SUMMER! I'm still going to update randomly, so don't get your hopes up...**


End file.
